


It's Been A While

by Noworlater



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I just wanted to write something cute, Light Swearing, M/M, Post Season 2 Finale, Short Little Fic, fluff kinda, juno has a lot of feelings, technically Nureyev isn't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworlater/pseuds/Noworlater
Summary: Juno had a lot of thoughts when he saw Peter Nureyev sitting on top of the Ruby7. About what had happened between them. And possibly what could happen.





	It's Been A While

Juno stood at the edge of the room trying hard not to stare at Nureyev. And failing miserably. God it was good to see that face again, especially when it seemed like an impossibility. Nureyev lived among the stars, always headed somewhere new, while Juno lived with his feet planted firmly on the ground, practically glued to the pavement of Hyperion City. Mars didn’t have much worth enough creds that would warrant a return trip for a master thief. When Juno had walked out that night so long ago, he had done it with the knowledge that he would never see Peter again.

At the time, Juno had just been too terrified. Too terrified to leave Mars. Too terrified to give this man his heart. And too terrified for the inevitable moment when Peter realized Juno just wasn’t worth the trouble. Full of self-loathing, Juno had closed that door, already regretting the decision with his hand still on the door handle. 

But now here he was. Mr. “Beam of Starlight” himself. Peter Nureyev. He had been sitting on the hood of that car looking more beautiful and more dangerous than Juno had ever seen him, while Juno had stood there choking on dust like an idiot. Perfect. 

Juno knew things wouldn’t be the same between them. Hell, even he wasn’t naïve enough to think that you could promise forever together only to leave without so much as a goodbye and still expect a warm greeting. So yeah. Things were bound to be different. In all likelihood, Nureyev hated his guts. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with Juno anymore. Maybe he had secretly been relieved to wake up alone. Maybe he didn’t care and Juno was just a small insignificant blip in his ever changing past. The maybes are endless and can’t possibly be solved until the two had a chance to sit down and have a real conversation. But there was one maybe that Juno wasn’t ready to let go of just yet. One possibility that gave him the tiniest bit of hope. The one chance that kept him glancing at Nureyev, unable to look away. The chance that maybe, just maybe, Nureyev had missed him just as much as he had. Because if he had, well, then at least there was hope.

Juno didn’t know what Nureyev had been up to the past year or so. He probably didn’t want to know and if he was being honest, he really didn’t care. Nureyev could’ve slit a dozen throats, slept with a hundred men, and robbed a thousand banks and it wouldn’t have changed the way Juno felt about him. Yeah it had been a while. And yeah, things had undoubtedly changed between them. But Juno had changed too. Sure he had made a lot of mistakes in the last couple months, but he had also made some personal progress. He had decided he was done pushing away the people who care about him. He hadn’t faced Ramsey, hadn’t faced the THEIA soul, and certainly hadn’t faced his past just to keep making the same damn mistakes. So this time, if there was even a chance that Nureyev cared about him, even just a little, then he wasn’t going to run. Not unless Peter Nureyev came with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting so let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
